Removal of the lens in an eye is required by such physical conditions as cataracts, disease, or trauma to the eye. Typically, the removal of a lens is accomplished by making an opening in the anterior wall of the lens capsule, and then using surgical techniques such as phacoemulsification to fragment and remove the lens. Thereafter, an artificial intraocular lens (IOL) is inserted through the opening in the lens capsule to replace the damaged or diseased lens.
To make an opening in the lens capsule, a surgeon will first retract the iris, dilating the pupil, typically through chemical dilation. However, for some patients a mechanical iris retractor must be utilized to retract the iris, such as in the case of a small or damaged iris. The mechanical iris refractor may be injected through an incision in the anterior chamber of the eye. Once the iris is retracted and the anterior capsule wall is adequately exposed within an inner portion or aperture of the iris retractor, the surgeon will use surgical instruments such as forceps or a needle to puncture the anterior capsular wall, then grip the wall at the site of the puncture and tug or tear the wall, preferably in a circular pattern to remove a portion of the wall large enough and appropriately shaped to receive an artificial IOL.
The above-discussed procedure requires significant skill on the part of the surgeon. It is not uncommon to produce a jagged or uneven opening as the wall tears. A smooth edge surrounding the opening in the capsule is desirable to avoid problems with loose flaps or strips that may be snagged when the lens particles are aspirated after the lens has been emulsified.
It would be desirable to provide an improved surgical apparatus wherein the above-discussed problems could be eliminated, or at least substantially minimized.
It would further be desirable to provide an improved iris retractor that may be utilized for a variety of patients having differing pupil sizes.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an improved iris retractor could be manufactured without incurring excessive costs or expenses.